


John Becomes a Pet

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bone Gag, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cage, Cock Rings, Collars, Deepthroating, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Feeding, Harness, Human Experimentation, Hurt John Watson, John is Forced to be a Dog, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mittens - Freeform, Moriarty Plans to Train John, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sherlock needs John, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Ways to Control Sherlock, Whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: John and Sherlock have finally established a relationship after so long of denying their feelings and they think nothing can destroy their happy feelings. Little do they know that someone is watching from the shadows, and waiting. Then one day John receives a strange text message and chooses to ignore it, expect when he leaves his flat, he is drugged and wakes up bound and naked in front of the man that has been watching from the shadows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to do with my other stories, something new I wanted to try. Instead of Sherlock being the victim, let's try John. It was just buzzing around in my head and I needed to write it out. Hope everyone enjoys this, but beware, rape, abuse, and torture will be in here so if that's a trigger for anyone this is probably not for you. Other than that, please enjoy this new work.

He was ready for a break, after all his business during the day, he needed to relax. He started to loosen the tie around his neck as he made his way through his mansion, trying to savior the moment. He had been watching the video stream all day, watching his beautiful pet. He was finally glad that he finally got some time to spend with his dog. These last few days have kept him away from his pet, and he knew that his pet needed some attention. He reached his dog’s door, entered a few key words and waited as the door opened all the way before he entered. “I am so sorry, pet. Work has just been so busy, but I have a few days off now, so we can spend that time together.” He watched as his pet tried to back away. He loved watching his pet trying to get the bone gag out of his mouth, but with his hands restrained by the mittens and secured to the harness there was no way his hands could get to his face. His ankles were restrained to his thighs, forcing him to walk on the balls of his feet, and forcing him to walk like a dog. And of course his beautiful dog was naked. “My dear Dr. Watson, you are such a beautiful dog.”

            John just stared at the man, pouring all his hatred into his stare. Hating how this man kept him confined to a room all the time, and he didn’t even know how long he had been missing. John was wondering if Sherlock would even know where to find him. His mouth ached around the gag, and every attempt had resulted in his captor restraining his hands further and the chain leash attached to his collar. All John could do was stare at the face of his tormentor, of his abuser, of his rapist, Jim Moriarty.

_Two weeks earlier_

            “Sherlock, where is it?” John asked his flat mate.

            Sherlock looked up from his science experiment and stared at John. “What is it this time you think I took from you John?”

            John wanted to strangle Sherlock sometimes. “My mobile Sherlock. Where did you put it this time?”

            “Oh that, it’s by your chair, and if it is not their then it is by your laptop.” Sherlock spoke. The conversation was boring him. He let a smirk fall across his face. “If it's not there, then I did not touch your mobile last. You probably misplaced it, or it is simply under your bed. We were pretty crazy last night.”

            John went behind Sherlock snaked his arm around the detective, and lightly rubbed Sherlock’s chest. He smiled when he got a little purr from his lover, and was caught off guard when Sherlock spun around and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed. John put up no resistance as their lips parted and their tongues ran over each other. Ever since he had met Sherlock, this is all he wanted, and now he had it. Sherlock was his and he was Sherlock’s. John slowly parted their lips, despite Sherlock’s small little protests. “Now you cock, where is my mobile.” He laughed and Sherlock laughed, both glad that they were alive to share with each other. “I have to work and need my mobile, love.”

            Sherlock smiled as he pulled John closer. “It’s under the bed John. Fell under there while we were undressing. I was simply trying to see how long it took you to accuse me of taking it this time. You never disappoint John, only three hours.” He smiled as he reluctantly released the doctor from his grip. “How long will you be gone for today? I’m so terribly bored when you’re not around and Lestrade hasn’t been by with any cases.”

            “I’ll be back tonight Sherlock.” John spoke as he headed to his room. He searched under his bed and found the mobile, see if he had missed any calls. There was one from Harry, but he didn’t care. It’s not like he and his sister were talking to each other and then there was a text message. _I wonder how you would look with a bone gag in that pretty little mouth of yours, my pet._ John thought the message odd, for it was from an unknown number. _Probably wrong number._ John thought. He deleted the message, knowing that it was not worth getting Sherlock in a twist to figure out where the text came from. Even though he loved Sherlock, and loved that Sherlock loved him in return, Sherlock tended to be jealous sometimes. He started to make his ways down the stairs. “I’ll let you know if I get done early love!” John made it to the bottom of the stairs when he ran into Mrs. Hudson. “Keep an eye on him Mrs. Hudson, please. Text me if he gets the gun out again.”

            “I’m your land lady dear not your housekeeper.” Mrs. Hudson responded. She reached out and patted John’s shoulder. “I don’t want any more holes in my wall so I will give you a text if the gun comes out.”

            John smiled and touched her shoulder. He left 221B Baker Street and headed for the clinic. The vibration of his phone caused him to stop, and look at the message.

            _Bored. Hurry back, no cases. -S.H._

_Call Lestrade then. He might have something for you. I’ll see you later. Have some new ideas we can try love. – J.W._

_Still bored. Sounds intriguing, going to call Lestrade, maybe punch Anderson or Donavon. -S.H._

_Behave Sherlock. I love you. – J.W._

_Love is a silly concept John. Feel the same way. – S.H._

            John smiled as he put his mobile in his pocket, smiling as he thought about the toys he had hidden in his room. Yet, knowing Sherlock those toys had been discovered and were now in Sherlock’s possession so that Sherlock could control the fun. He wasn’t paying attention and bumped into someone. “Sorry” John said, but the person had continued their journey past him. John didn’t think anything of it as he continued his journey on, then the feeling hit him. His head started to spin, and he was losing his balance. John quickly rolled the sleeves up of his jacket and saw it. A small pin point entrance on his arm showed that he had been stuck with a needle. He didn’t even feel it pierce his skin. _Sherlock!_ His mind screamed. John quickly fumbled his phone out of his pocket, trying to text a coherent message to Sherlock, to let him know that he was in trouble. John didn’t have time to send the message as arms engulfed him, and his mobile taken from his hand. He felt weak. “Give…give that back.” John weakly said and made an attempt to take the mobile only to have his hands brought down. He was losing control of his body and would have fallen if the arm was not around him. “Pl…please let…let me go.” He felt a tear running down his face, and his arms being forced behind his back. His heart sank when he heard handcuffs being closed around his wrists. John was barely conscious as a car came to a stop in front of him, his feet weakly protesting being pushed into the car. Once in the car, John felt something being inserted in his mouth and a blindfold being tied around his eyes, just as his eyes fell closed.

            John stirred slightly from his slumber, of course it wasn’t easy. It felt like he was struggling to get above the darkness that clouded his mind. Yet slowly, ever so slowly John started to wake, realizing that he was on a cold concreate ground, and his adrenaline kicked in. He tried to take in the situation, but his head was still swimming, so he slowly broke everything down. The first thing he realized was that he naked and that caused his heart to race, as he tried to figure out what else was wrong. John realized that there was a gag, and from what he could see out of the corners of his eyes it looked like a bone. _Where does that seem familiar?_ John didn’t linger on that thought as he brought his hands up to release the gag, only to realize that he couldn’t get his fingers around the straps. John brought his hand’s forward to see that they were covered in some strange looking mitten’s and fastened tightly around his wrists. Then as he swallowed the fear back, he felt a collar around his throat, and John’s mind raced. He wanted to know where he was, but stopped when he couldn’t stand. John looked down, horrified to see a harness with a lot of hoops was attached to his chest, and his eyes went down to his legs. The red rope shone brightly against his skin as he noticed that his ankles were attached to his thighs. His mind was catching up to him, and he realized he could walk if he wanted to, but it would be like a dog. The last thing that John realized was that there was a leash attached to the collar and to the floor. John heard a sound and his head snapped quickly to the right, all his senses on high alert. His heart froze when he saw who it was that had taken him.

            “Well that’s definitely a beautiful sight Dr. Watson.” His captor spoke as he exited the shadows. “Seeing you in person with the bone gag in your mouth looks sexier than I could ever imagine. Also seeing you like this, I can see know why Sherlock keeps you around as a pet. At least this time your properly leashed.”

            John couldn’t believe that this man spoke so normal, so ordinary, as though John wasn’t bound and leashed to the floor. _No, it can’t be. Jim Moriarty._ It was all that was going that was going through John’s mind. _Sherlock where are you?_

            “You are so beautiful, pet.” Jim spoke. He slowly walked to the doctor and ran his fingers through that silver hair. “To think I am going to refine our training techniques, use you to control Sherlock, and then in the end I will have two pets.” Jim smiled when he saw the disgust went across his pet’s face. “Or not John. I don’t have to share you. You can be my one and only pet. I enjoy mine and Sherlock’s intellectual conversations and our game. So pet, you will be my one and only.” Jim ran his fingers down John’s face, feeling as the doctor tried to pull away and even bite through the gag. “Easy John. Or I might forget to fed you for a few days. Now I have to go get a few things, so behave while I’m gone.” Jim walked behind John, and left the doctor tied down to the ground.

            When John heard the door click closed, he went straight to work trying to remove the gag, trying to remove the straps from his legs, even attempting to remove the harness. _Stupid mittens!_ John’s mind screamed. With his hands trapped in those mittens, he could not grab anything. John did his best to grab the chain, and pulled, seeing if he could release it, and nothing happened. He was starting to feel despair take over as he realized that Moriarty made escape impossible. His knees were getting sore, and he took pressure of by laying on his side. He would be damned if Jim Moriarty would turn him into some kind of dog. _Sherlock, love, please find me._ John felt the tears rolling down his face as he waited for Jim to return.  


End file.
